Ropes
by CookyyMonsterr
Summary: Boys will be boys, especially during the summer. Vague 1/362, 86/60, 2/5, 3/4, 23/35


_"She ain't gonna tie me down, tie me down, tie me down. She ain't gonna tie me down."_

The summer sun beat down on the streets of Ohio, an open Jeep speeding faster than the summer breeze. Eyes followed the Jeep at each turn it made, girls giggling as the infamous vehicle passed. The five cocky pairs of bright eyes stared straight ahead, their anthem causing the car to vibrate with its beats. The drivers of the passing cars took double takes as the vehicle whizzed through the city's streets.

A jet-black haired boy sat behind the driver's wheel his knuckles white with a concentrated look on his face, his right leg pressing down on the gas pedal, his startling sky blue eyes fixated on road, glancing at his rearview mirror every now and then. A pair of tinted sunglasses were hooked to his shirt, weighing down the thin white fabric revealing part of the muscles that were beneath the cloth. In the passenger's seat a golden-haired boy reclined, his shaggy hair ruffling in the wind, falling away from the Ray Ban aviators perched before his forest green eyes, one of his toned arms was hanging as his fingers encased the highest barrier of the Jeep. The blondie had a smirk etched on his face, deepening his left and only dimple, pronouncing his heart stopping good looks.

_"I think you need to close your mouth, 'c__ause you ain't gonna tie me down, t__ie me down, tie me down."_

Behind the driver's seat a caramel blonde was sitting with his hand out of the car, hanging out, his fingers skimming the smooth exterior of the Jeep, a leather band on his arm read his name. His hazel eyes wandered around the quickly flying scenery of his home town. In the backseat in the middle sat a boy with what seemed to be a newly grown head of stout, mahogany hair. The gray optics that belonged to him were eyeing the screen of a phone, his usually serious look a little relaxed. Behind the passenger seat, in the back was a boy with auburn unkempt hair that blew upwards in the wind. A pilot's hat laid on his head, which was jutting out the car window being held up by a firm, lanky arm as he let the feeling of flying run through his body, not that he would know. The boy's grey, blue eyes were covered up by pilot's goggles, which did him justice unlike it would for most people.

The speedy car came to a halt at a stoplight, their timing causing the sound of bashful words to fill the inside of the Jeep as the teenage boys tried to curse away their bad luck. The crosswalk before them was filled with high-pitched adolescents and small children, walking to enjoy the beauty of the perfect day. The driver's eyes, swooped towards the cars beside them, the closest car on their left side being a fuchsia, oldies convertible filled to the brim with sun-kissed girls. The girls in the car seemed to already have noticed the boys for they eyed them giggling and ogling.

The driver of the Jeep raised his eyebrows multiple times and he wolf-whistled. Beside the driver the blonde grinned, and winked, at the back the caramel haired boy bent forward, smiling, his expression overly happy. In the middle at the back the boy stared lovingly, his semi serious expression melting away, next to him the goggle clad boy mouthed a pick up line.

The driver of the girly car stared flirtatiously at the Jeep beside her until her and her friends noticed the gaze of the boys were directed a little beyond their pink car.

Turning slowly, their eyes landed on the sight of a sleek black porsche. Inside of the car were five girls, the owner and driver was a redhead with big, bouncy curls, a pair of designer shades covered her eyes as she lifted an eyebrow at the driver of the Jeep, a smirk playing on her lips. In the passenger seat a gorgeous oriental sat leaning forward to see beyond her friend's fiery hair. The oriental's periwinkle eyes danced with amusement and she blew a kiss towards the Jeep's passenger seat. In the Porsche's backseat behind the driver a brown, almost black locked girl smiled, biting her lip as she held back laughter, her cheeks were rosy from the heat of the sun, and her light pools of bronze eyes shimmered. In the middle a sweet faced girl with sandy tresses stared straight to the Jeep, ignoring the car in between, her amber eyes shining at the formal boy in the middle. The last girl in the car, behind the passenger seat, an African American girl was turned facing the boy's car, watching the silly boy, laughing at his cheesy pick-up line, shaking her head.

The Porsche sped off, the tinkling laughter of the girls within it lingering on the street. The boys stared at the empty space, as if time itself had stopped, until the honks of cars woke them from their daze and the boys finally drove off.

_"She ain't gonna tie me down, tie me down, tie me down."_

The girls in the pink car were shaking their heads, annoyed at the whipped seventeen year old boys in the Jeep who had ignored them. Those boys needed a new anthem, they were definitely tied down.

* * *

_Yeaaahh, it was pretty crappy. This was obviously inspired by 'Ain't Gonna Tie Me Down' by New Boyz. I was listening to it and it reminded me of these guys but as I sat down to write a one-shot on it I realized they were tied down, thus the ending. I actually had it written way better, but Fanfiction wasn't able to save it :( But as suckish as this is, REVIEW PLEAAASE_

_Mwaah, Mwaah !_

_-Cassy !_

_PS the 'caramel haired' guy is Bartie and Virginia is the one with the blackish brown hair (:_


End file.
